Starting Over
by Pink Babie
Summary: Chpt13 Syaoran and Tomoyo betrayed Sakura, now Sakura is moving. What happens when Sakura comes back with a boyfriend named Eriol and Tomoyo falls in love with him? Will Tomoyo take Eriol away just like she took Syaoran away? What will happen to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - - - Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own.

- -  
- Pink Babie - Rewrite of chapter 1. Plot didn't change or anything, just writing it more better than before.

- - -

Bastard.

That was the only word that Sakura Kinomoto could think of as she stumbled into her home door. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her unsparkled emerald eyes. Her eyes were usual bright and cheerful but today, they were dark and held so much anger and sadness. All the anger forced out after she saw the shocking scene before here just mere minutes before.

-Flashback-

"Syaoran?" Sakura called quietly into his apartment. She took out the extra key in the keyhole and stuck it into her jean pocket. She slipped inside the spaced room and shut the door behind her. Sakura had come over to his place because she was looking for Tomoyo. She had called him before but Syaoran hadn't answered his cell phone. Tomoyo wasn't at home, and she never answered her cell phone either. In short, Sakura was starting to worry.

"Syaoran...?" Sakura called out once again. Her emerald eyes scanned around the room and looked towards the ground. Syaoran's shoes were there, and amazingly, Tomoyo's black stiletto heels that she wore were there too.

Hmm.. what could they be doing? Sakura thought walking towards his door shut room.

As she got nearer to the closed door, she could hear Tomoyo's voice that was most likely talking to Syaoran. Sakura grinned. She finally found where they were.

"This is just.. wrong Syaoran." Tomoyo whispered softly even though she regretted those words that came out of her mouth. Tomoyo shifted her eyes from Syaoran's face to her hands that were wrapped around the sheets, hiding her nude body. She loved him so much, ever since she laid her violet eyes on him. She wanted this so bad, but she didn't want to do it like this when Syaoran was dating her best friend; Sakura.

Sakura raised a brow, what was so wrong? Her delicate hands fingered the door knob before her. She was about to interupt but stopped when she heard her boyfriend's voice. Her mouth twisted upwards that lifted to a small smile. Sakura's heart was with him and she loved him so much that she'd die for him.

"We have to.."

Then all the talking stopped and what replaced it was a smooching sound. It sounded so much like kissing but Sakura didn't want to think about the negative thoughts. Syaoran would never cheat on her with her best friend. Syaoran loved Sakura too much to do anything else with any other woman. Sakura didn't wait. She opened the door and barged into the room with a bright toothy grin on her innocent face.

As soon as she did, she froze at the spot. A look of horror and complete shock was written all over her face. Tears would pool out of her eyes any second now. Her mouth started twitching and her hands hardened into tight balls of fists.

"What the fuck is this!" Sakura shouted with salty tears finally pouring out of her already redened eyes.

The two bodies on the bed were startled and looked at the direction the shouting came from. They turned to find Sakrua standing there looking so dissapointed and angry. Tomoyo's mouth dropped open and Syaoran's eyes widened.

Tomoyo struggled with wrapping around the sheets on her body. Once she finally did, she stumbled to Sakura and quickly grabbed her hands.

"Sakura! Its not what it seems!" Tomoyo stated. She might as well explain the situation now then to later.

"Isn't that what they always say?" Sakura spat disgustingly.

"Sakura.." Syaoran finally spoke up with that husky voice of his.

"No! Why would you! How could you! You- You loved me!" Sakura cried at him pointing an accused finger at him. "I can't look at you guys!" and with that Sakura ran off, out of Syaoran's room, out of Syaoran's apartment.. and mostly, out of Syaoran's life.  
- - - 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed:

sakuraxhearts  
LadyCresentStar  
stary angel  
cRybAbE-kRiZz  
baby-sweet  
Kimme-chan  
jenny  
stars of hope  
lilbabie  
Crystalz Tearz  
anjuliet  
lilsakli

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know...

All the girls are 16 years old

All the guys are 17 years old

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

It's been a week since the incident. Sakura tried as hard as she can to avoid Syaoran and Tomoyo. Especially at school. Finally she decided she would confront them. She would tell Syaoran it's over and she doesn't want to see his face again. And Tomoyo..well she's no longer her friend.

"Hey Rika, have you seen Syaoran or Tomoyo anywhere?" asked Sakura looking around the crowded halls.

"Yeah, they both went to Takashi's football game today at the field." Rika replied stuffing her books into her locker. "I'm meeting them right now so you can come along with me."

"Okay thanks."

The two girls walked out of the school and went around in the back. Once Sakura spotted them she slowed her pace.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Rika asked seeing that she slowed down.

"Uh..nothing, I just have a rock in my shoe." Sakura lied but Rika could see right through her.

"No Sakura tell me what's wrong. I know that was a total lie because of the horrified look on your face." Rika stated putting her hands on her small waist. Tears started coming out of her eys remembering that horrible night.

"Oh my god did I say something wrong?" Rika exclaimed putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh! No of course not." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Then tell me whats wrong. Here let's sit over here." Rika replied calmly while walking over to the bench. They seated themselves and Rika started asking a whole bunch of questions again.

"Syaoran...cheat...me...catch...Tomoyo...bed!" Sakura could only get out those words.

_'Syaoran, cheat, me, catch, Tomoyo, bed...what is she trying to say?' _Rika thought. Finally she put the pieces together and gasped. A rather loud gasp.

**"Oh my god those son of a bitches!" Rika screamed. **"I am so sorry Sakura!" Rika said pulling her into a hug.

_'I am going to teach those asswholes a lesson!' _Rika thought putting her palm into a fist.(a/n: awww what a great friend)

"Rika..where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going over to bitch at them." Rika simply replied.

"No Rika please don't!" Sakura yelled. Too late.

**Syaoran's POV**

I was sitting with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, my cousin Meiling, and her boyfriend Tai. We were talking about Takashi's soccer game today. Rika was supposed to meet us here soon so we could watch it all together.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I heard somebody scream. I looked over to where it was coming from and saw Rika stomping over looking directly at Tomoyo and I.

_'Umm..I guess Sakura told her.' _I thought.

"Rika! NO!" Sakura yelled coming from behind her.

"How could you guys do this to her? How could you sleep with each other when you Syaoran, have Sakura. And Tomoyo! You and Sakura have been best friends since the beggining and you know Syaoran is her boyfriend." Rika shouted.

I looked at the others and saw that their eyes were huge and their mouths were half open. I was so dissapointed in myself.

"Sakura will never be the same again!" Rika kept on going.

What Rika said about Sakura never being the same again came to me like a ton of bricks. Sakura will never be the same again? And if she is never the same again, it's all my fault.

_'Sakura will never be the same again, Sakura will never be the same again.' _I felt a hard slap on my cheek as my head swayed to the side. Ouch, Rika sure has a slap. Sakura gasped.

"Slap me too." I head Tomoyo say. Why the hell would she want to get slapped?

"I deserve to get slapped. If Syaoran gets slapped then I should get slapped too."

"No wait wait wait...What the hell is going on? First of all I hear that Syaoran and Tomoyo had sex with each other and then second of all aren't Syaoran and Sakura going out? " Meiling questioned looking quite frustrated. "My ears must be busted."

"No it's true." Sakura said. Her eyes were puffy and red. It hurt me to see her like that but what hurt the most was that I made her cry. Meiling and everybody else looked as if they were going to faint.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo..I never want to see you guys again." Sakura stated glaring viciously at the pair.

**Sakura's POV**

There, I said it. I don't want to see them ever again. But that wasn't how I planned on saying it. I ran home but once I got in my brother Touya stopped me.

"Hey kaijuu. What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm making it." Touya said looking at the newspaper. He looked up because he had heard some sobbing.

"Kaijuu, what's wrong?" Touya asked putting the newspaper down.

"Nothing Touya, nothing." I replied. "Oh and I don't care what we eat."

"Oh your back from school Sakura." Fujitaka said stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said putting my head down. I was surprised that my dad didn't ask me what was wrong. Maybe he over heard my conversation with Touya.

"Well..I have some news. Please sit down." Fujitaka said. "I do not think you are going to like the news but..we're moving." Fujitaka shut his eyes waiting for their reply.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

Hey everybody there is the second chapter. If you like this please review!

**xin-jia**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed!  
  
UGH! School started for me and I have sooo much homework already! Stupid teachers..lol anyways, on with it!

erica6060 - o u asked where eriol was right? Well he will be in the story later on!

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know...

All the girls are 16 years old

All the guys are 17 years old

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Touya screamed at the same time. The whole house probably shook!

"Father, why are we moving?" Touya asked.

"Well, you see, Since I haven't been out of Japan before, I was thinking of moving to New York because I have heard that they have delicious food there!" Fujitaka replied.

_'Hmm..maybe father is right, we should move and plus I can try to forget everything that has happened here! Yeah..that sounds perfect!' Sakura thought happily._

"Actually, dad maybe that is a good idea! Let's go for it!" Sakura exclaimed.

Touya and Fujitaka just stared at Sakura wondering what happened to the depressed Sakura a minute ago.  
  
"Okay! Well it's two to one Touya, we're moving! That's final. We should start getting packed and then I will get our flights, we will move on Tuesday." Fujitaka stated clearly.  
  
"Well since there isn't any school tomorrow, I will tell Mr.Terada on Monday." Sakura exclaimed. She ran off to her bedroom screaming I CAN'T WAIT.

**Sakura's POV  
  
**I entered my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

I looked over on my shelf and saw a picture of Syaoran and I at the amusement park. I went to go grab it and looked at it. Tears blurring my vision but I wouldn't cry. Not anymore! Especially for him. I put the picture back and saw one of me and Tomoyo on the first day of Highschool. I sighed.

"Bye Syaoran, Tomoyo..I will love u forever." I whispered. I took two of my fingers and kissed it, then placed my fingers onto there faces. "To me, you guys are dead." I whispered again. I put the picture frames into the garbage.

"Anyways! Let's get packing!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Her frown, replaced by a smile.

_'I'm going to change. I will never be changed back to the innocent girl I was.'_

**Monday**

"La la la la la." I hummed in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with cherry blossom shampoo. Hmm does it smell good. I got out of the shower and slipped on a pink top that showed a bit of cleavage and tight blue jeans. (a/n: sorry..not really good at explaining clothes!) I picked these clothes up yesterday night at the mall with Rika since I know I can trust her. I kept my hair down and put on little make-up. Which includes light pink eye shadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss. (a/n: HMMM I LUV LIPGLOSS!lol)

Touya was bringing me to school today and then he will wait for me while I talk to Mr. Terada.

"Hurry up kaijui." Touya said parking the car.

"I am not a kaijui Touya and could you please stop calling me that?!" Sakura fumed. All Touya did was chuckle.

While I walked inside the school, people that were still at their lockers were staring at me and whispereing about how I looked..to tell you the truth, I never did where anything tight and wear anything that showed alot of skin but like I said, I am changing. The bell had already rung so I had better be quick.

Knock knock. I knocked on the classroom door. Mr.Terada opened it and looked at me weirdly.

"Sakura you are late and why are you not wearing your school uniform?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that my father, brother and I are moving." Sakura stated.

Mr.Terada and everyone else in the classroom stared in shock some guys even whislted at her new style of clothing. Sakura just winked at them.

"Okay. Well when may I ask are you moving?" Terada asked.

"Tomorrow. We are moving to New York so I won't be coming back for awhile." Sakura said.

"Okay, well come by for a visit!"

"I will. Bye everybody!" Sakura smiled and left.

Everybody in the class started talking and Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other with shock. While Chiharu gasped really loudly. (a/n: Oh yeah, and in the first class, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Chiharu are in the same class.)

Hey everybody there is the third chapter. If you like this please review!

**xin-jia**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed!  
  
Hmm..I updated this chapter faster than , maybe I can keep this up!

Asnwered questions:

LadyCresentStar - You asked why Chiharu gasped right? Well she gasped because Sakura is moving.

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know...

All the girls are 16 years old

All the guys are 17 years old

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

"Oh my god. I can't believe Sakura is moving!" Chiharu said over and over again.

"Class, quiet down! You can talk after class. Now where were we?" Mr. Terada said. And the rest of the school hours went like this.

**BRING!!!!!!!!! **

Students came pilling out of the door.

"Meiling! Over here!" Chiharu yelled.

"Hurry up! We have to go see Sakura!!" Rika shreiked.

"Okay I'm here now lets get going!" Meiling said. They three of them went to Meiling's black Honda Civic..(a/n: couldn't think of any other car..lol thats what my bro has! :D) Once they got in, the drove off leaving a pile of dust.

DING DONG

**Sakura's POV**

"I'll get it dad!" I yelled running up to the door, still wearing the same thing as this morning.

"Hey Sakura!" All three said in unison.

"Oh you guys!" I exclaimed and hugged them. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"What do you think dummy? To spend time with you of course!" Rika shouted making me smile.

"When does your flight leave tomorrow, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

"1:00 in the morning." I said.

"Oh." all three yet again said together. "Don't worry Sakura, everybody will be there with you tonight." Meiling said trying to put on a smile which didn't succeed.

"Thanks guys. Your the best." I replied, trying not to cry this second.

"Anyways, lets have the best time of our lives today alright?" Rika said.

"YEAH!" They chorused. And with that they had the best day ever.

They went shopping at the mall and they bought tons of things since Meiling was rich. Meiling got me a going away present that was a beautiful bracelet that had the words BFF. Rika and Chiharu shared and bought me a cute pink halter top and a black leather mini skirt. (a/n: remember! Not good at explaining!) They all bought things for themselves also. After the mall, they went to the movies to watch Resident Evil the sequel which I was totally freaked of. Come on who wouldn't be scared of dead zombies walking around?

"Thank you so much for the great day guys! I had so much fun and if I come back, it'll be the best ever!" I cried, starting to have tears in her eyes.

"It's not an if Sakura, its a when." Chiharu corrected.

"Right Chiharu, when." I smiled. "Anyways can you guys drop me off home? Then you guys and eveyrbody else can meet me at the airport later one okay?" I asked.

"Bet your ass!" Meiling replied. By the time the conversation was over, they had reached my house.

"Bye you guys, cya soon!" I exclaimed and started to walk to the front door.

"Bet your ass!" Meiling replied again.

Inside the house

"Dad! Touya! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hey honey, you have a good time?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah dad. I'm sure going to miss them alot!" I replied sadly.

"Don't worry honey, we'll come back again sometime ok?" Fujitaka said.

"Yeah..well anyways dad, I'm going to go shower alright?" I replied skipping up to the washroom.  
  
_'It's so called tonight!' _ I thought coming out of the shower with only a towel. Since today was the last day I would be here tonight, I thought that I would where the outfit Chiharu and Rika bought me today and the bracelet Meiling bought me. So I grabbed the outfit and put it on and grabbed the bracelet and put that on also. I tied my hair into a high pony tail and put on pink blush, eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and pink lipgloss. I put on a white jacket over top.

"Kaijui! You ready to leave?" Touya asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah! Coming!" I shouted. I grabbed my luggage and headed out. The ride to the airport was just about 30 minutes. Once I got there I met up with Meiling, Tai, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi. When Tai, Naoko, and Takashi saw me they all looked at me up and down but Meiling, Rika, and Chiharu just smiled.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh! I'm going to miss you sooo much!" Naoko sobbed pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss all of you guys so much too!" I smiled sadly. I noticed that Syaoran and Tomoyo weren't here but that didn't let me down. I didn't want them here anyways. They ruined me and now I'm ruining them! That morning, they all shared there good-bye's, tears, and hugs and it all left with me walking towards the plane with Touya and Fujitaka. I looked back at them and saw them waving. I blew them a kiss and waved back. Boy I would miss them so much...

Hmm..there's the fourth chapter. I thought that this chapter kind of sucked cuz it was kinda boring but oh well..anyways plz REVIEW!!!!

xinjia


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed!  
  
I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I just can't because I'm always in a hurry to update so I don't take long..so I will try to make the chapters as long as i can.

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know...

All the girls are 16 years old

All the guys are 17 years old

**Chapter 5 **

**Sakura's POV**

5 years later...

"Sakura! Where's my brush?" a pretty girl with long brown hair and blond highlights asked.

"Umm..It's in my room." I answered.

Hey everybody..remember me? The girl from 5 years ago? With the boyfriend that cheated on me? Well I'm back. And guess what? I have a boyfriend! His name is Eriol and he is absolutely amazing and hot! Well anyways, he was of the first friends I made when I went to the new school. All of a sudden, I just became popular, weird isn't it?

**Flashback**

_' Oh god, why is everybody staring at me? Do I have something on my face?' _I thought to myself. _'Is it my clothing?' _I looked down at my clothing and saw what normal people would see. Nothing special, just black jeans, yellow tube top and black jacket..am I, what do you call it? Not fitting in? _'Man, this school sure does have alot of sluts! Wonder why they don't have a school dress code.' _I thought as I pass by a group of girls that were..well..showing alot of skin. I was walking down to my first class when the bell rang.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please come in." replied Mr. Johnson. (a/n: remember this is America.)

I walked in and noticed that everyone was staring at me. I blushed a little seeing this really hot guy with blue hair and blue eyes. Even though he had glasses, he looks damn fine.

"Miss. Kinomoto please tell a bit of yourself." Mr. Johnson said.

"Umm, well my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I have an older brother and a father. My mom passed when I was 3 years old. I also came from Japan." I stated.

"Thank-you Sakura, you may sit next to Jessica. Jessica please raise your hand." Mr. Johnson said. Jessica did what she was told and put her hand up. This class was a free period, so everybody did what they wanted to do. I didn't know what to do so I just sat. All of a sudden, the girl I sit next to, "Jessica" came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Jessica, wanna hang with us?" Jessica asked and pointed to the girls behind her.

"Umm, sure." I replied. Since then, I hung out with them all the time.

**End of Flashback**

That's how I became popular. Jessica and her "crew" where popular so now I'm popular, cool isn't it? Jessica helped Eriol and I get together. Now we love each other very much..right?

**Flashback**

Ring ring ring..ring ring ring..

"Sakura here." I answered.

"Sakura, It's Brina, want to come over to my house today? Just to hang you know, you, Nicole, Jessica, Mike, Eriol, and Matt are coming over..so what do you say?" Brigfna asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there soon." I replied then hung up.

I finished my bowl of cereal quickly and changed into a white shirt and blue jean coloured skirt. I looked a total mess since I just woke up. I went to get my keys and then put on my beige ugg boots. After that, I took off.

5 minutes later...

"Hey Sakura! We're going to watch a movie." Brina said closing the door.

"Why could'nt we just watch it at night?" I asked.

"Remember? We have work at the restaurant tonight." Brina answered.

"Oh..right." I mummbled.

"Hey Sakura!" everybody replied when they saw me coming into the room.

"Hey you guys..what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"50 First Dates." Matt said.

**After the movie...**

"That was such a hilarious movie!" Jessica exclaimed giggling and winked at Nicole which Nicole winked at Mike which Mike winked at Briana which Briana winked at Matt. That was their sign which meant 'plan into action'.

"Umm I gotta go to the washroom okay you guys! Briana where's your washroom?" Nicole asked.

"Here, I'll come with you..be right back guys!" Briana said.

"Matt and I are going to go play air hockey..anybody want to play the winner?" asked Mike.

"I'll come!" Jessica exclaimed.

Now in the room, the only ones left were me and Eriol. I thought that this was the time where I confessed my feelings.

_'Eriol..since I met you, I have liked you ever since.' _I tried to think but Eriol cut me off by saying something.

"Uh..Sakura I need to tell you something." Eriol said blushing.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled which made Eriol turn red even more.

"Well umm..I haavee liikkeeed youu ever sinnncee I meettt yoouuu." Eriol stutterd looking down at his feet. I was shocked to hear that. Come on! Eriol..the guy I like, also likes me too! Oh my god! I walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I've liked you ever since too Eriol."

**End of Flashback**

Well..that's how it happened!

"Sakura! Hurry up and get changed so we can go to the club! We don't want to be late since it is Nicole's birthday!" Jessica yelled brushing her wet hair.

"Alright! Alright!" I yelled back.

2 Hours Later

**Normal POV**

"Damn Jessica, you look hot!" Sakura giggled.

Jessica was wearing tight leather pants that had laces at the side. She wore a white halter top with a black leather jacket over top. She also wore ankle boots. Jessica left her hair down and curled it. Having white eye shadow, black eyeliner, red blush, and pink lipgloss.

"I know!" Jessica winked.

Sakura was wearing a jean mini skirt and a black tube top. She, like Jessica wore ankle boots and had a leather jacket over top. Sakura tied her hair up into a high ponytail and had the same make-up as Jessica but instead, had pink eyeshadow and pink blush.

"Eriol is going to totally have a nose bleed once he see's you tonight!" Jessica yelled reminding Sakura of Tomoyo. That's what Tomoyo used to say. Instead she said that Syaoran would have a nosebleed when she dressed in Tomoyo's clothes.

"Haha, yeah!" Sakura smiled sadly getting her car keys. "Well anyways lets go!"

1:00 am.

Everybody was having the time of their lives. Nicole, the birthday girl had just turned 21. They were all laughing and dancing closely to each other, especially Sakura and Eriol since they were going out. They have been going out for about 1 year now. After the night was over, Jessica was spending the night at her boyfriends house so Eriol had to bring her home.

"Want to come in for a drink Eriol?" Sakura asked while they both got out of the car.

"Yeah sure." he replied.

"What do you want to drink?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen.

"Water is fine." Eriol said sitting down on the couch in the living room. "Hey Sakura, I have something to ask you."

"Alright." Sakura replied sitting next to Eriol. All of a sudden Eriol attacked Sakura with a passionate kiss which made Sakura giggle and sigh, returning the kiss.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked ending the kiss.

"Well..I don't know what to say but I am going to Japan for about 1 year because my mother lives there and wants me to visit and live with her there for a year. I was thinking..do you want to come with me. You can meet my mother." Eriol told her.

All of the news came as a shock to her. How would she face Syaoran and Tomoyo if she went?

"I I-- don't know what to say." Sakura shook.

"Is something wrong? You look so, shocked." Eriol calmy asked.

"Well..it's time I told you. You know how I used to live in Japan right, well..before we moved here I had a boyfriend named Syaoran. He well..he cheated on my with my best friend Tomoyo." Sakura cried, crying onto Eriol's shoulder. Eriol started saying soothing words to her to make her calm down. And before you knew it Sakura was fast asleep.

So! Here it is, the 5th chapter! Sorry about my spelling mistakes last chapter! Anyways, this story is probably going to be SS..well only if you give me lots and lots of reviews!! LOL just joking, it'll be SS no matter what! It's probably going to be ET too.. Just got to figure out how to get SS together again after what Syaoran did! Hmm..sorry for all the people who don't like ES BUT DONT WORRY! IT WILL NOT BE A ES STORY!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed!  
  
I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I just can't because I'm always in a hurry to update so I don't take long..so I will try to make the chapters as long as i can.

Yay! Halloween is almost here! I can't wait! I can here fire crackers outside of my house right now! Hehe

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know...

All the girls are 16 years old

All the guys are 17 years old

**Chapter 6 **

The wooden door creeked open and a large chesnut coloured eyed peeked in. Jessica walked in and creeped up beside Sakura. She inhaled a lot of air and then screamed into Sakura's ear.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY ASS!!!!!"

"Wha-what?" Sakura woke up rubbing her eyes. "Ahh shit! Geez Jessica don't scare me like that!" Sakura frowned seeing that Jessica was in her room. Jessica sweatdropped. (a/n: Oh yeah and Jessica is Sakura's roomate. Did I ever say that?)

"You came home so early from Justin's house." Sakura said getting up from her bed.

"Yeah well I just felt like it. Wanna go out tonight? You know, just you and me!" Jessica asked sitting down on Sakura's pink, comfortable bed.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura mummbled trying to tie her hair up.

"Okay! What do you want to do?" Jess wondered. (a/n: okay for now on I will call Jessica, Jess)

"Anything you want to do...Jess, I need your help!" Sakura cried falling on the bed next to Jess.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's about Eriol. He asked me to go to Japan with him and I don't know if I should go or not!" Sakura answered getting up to lounge on her bed.

"What?! Really?!! Isn't that where you come from? Don't you want to go visit?" Jess asked.

"Yeah but you know! He and she's there!" Sakura frowned remembering that unfortunate day.

"Oh..right. Sorry Sakura. But anyway the question is, do you want to go? I mean come on you probably atleast want to see your other friends right?" Jess asked.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed remembering Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Meiling, Tai, and Takashi. "But then..I want you to come to Jess!" Jess giggled a bit.

"Sakura! Don't you get it? Eriol wants you for himself! Don't worry about me! Just go, I can come visit sometime." Jess smiled.

"Okay then Jess, thanks!" Sakura hugged Jess. "I'll go and call Eriol."

"Okay, I'm going to watch some T.V.! The O.C is on man!" Jess yelled. Sakura giggled while dialing the phone. "I'll be in my room Jess!"

**Phone conversation**

"Hey honey." Eriol's voice appeared.

"Hey handsome! Umm you know about last night right. Well I've come to a decision.. I-I will.."

"You will...?"

"Go with you to Japan." Sakura got out.

"Great! Then we will be going next week alright!" Eriol exclaimed.

"NEXT WEEK?" Sakura screamed.

"I'm sorry but my mom wants us to come as soon as possible."

"I understand Eriol, I will see you sometime then okay." Sakura mummbled.

"Okay sweetie, love you."

"Love you too."

**End of phone conversation**

Sakura walked out of her room and slammed the phone down. She sat beside Jess on the couch with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked looking at Sakura strangely.

"We're leaving next week! That's too early!" Sakura yelled.

"Well then girl! We gotta spend some time now!" Jess replied turning off the T.V.

"Bet your ass!" Sakura exclaimed using the same phrase Meiling used to always use.

"But first, let me call dad and Touya to tell them I'm leaving."

(a/n: I'm not going to explain everything they did. I really want to get to the part where they see each other again!)

**Next week**

Everybody was at the crowded airport to say their farewells.

"I guess this bye until one year." Matt said.

"Yeah we're all going to miss you, monster." Touya replied.

"I'm not a monster Touya! But yeah I'm going to miss all of you too but we will be back!" Sakura reassured.

_"Flight 274 to Tomoeda Japan, please aboard the plane. I repeat flight 274 to Japan, please aboard the plane." _

"That's us." Eriol said "Bye you guys!"

"Bye!" they all said and watch them walk into the plane.

**On the plane**

"Sakura, here are our seats." Eriol said sitting down on the seat nearest the aisle.

"Okay." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie everything is going to be alright, I'll make sure that the Syaoran guy doesn't hurt you ever again." Eriol vowed and gave Sakura a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Eriol, I love you."

"I love you too now rest." he ordered.

"Okay dad." Sakura giggled and fell asleep on his shoulder.

**5 hours later**

_"Please buckle up your seatbelts, we will be landing in 5 minutes."_

"Sakura, Sakura wake up we're here." Eriol shook Sakura.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sakura got up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Eriol wondered.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura whined which made Eriol sweatdropped.

"We'll get something to eat later."

They walked hand in hand out of the plane and stepped into the airport, that Sakura once stepped in before but instead of stepping in, she was stepping out.

Yay! There is chapter 6! Hopefully it was long enough! I just can't write really long chapters! Hehe but anyways REVIEW!

Pink Babi


	7. Chapter 7

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed! I'm really surprised at the reviews that I have.. I thought this story would suck! Hehe maybe writing stories in Gr. 7 isn't that hard!  
  
I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I just can't because I'm always in a hurry to update so I don't take long..so I will try to make the chapters as long as i can.

Guess what?! Syaoran is going to be showing up in this chapter! Finally eh? lol

How was everybody's Halloween? I didn't feel going trick or treating so I just handed out candy.. hehe

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know... ( As you can see, the ages have changed because 5 years have passed)

All the girls are 21 years old

All the guys are 22 years old

**Chapter 7 **

"Sakura, we're supposed to meet my mother at the restaruant..I think it's called White Spot." Eriol told Sakura. (a/n: couldn't think of any other restaurant lol)

"Okay, that's fine and yeah, I'm already hungry! But wait! Are my clothes fine?!" Sakura asked, looking at her green skirt that was up to her knees and her pink half sleeved, off the shoulder shirt. This was like her hundredth time asking him.

"Sakura! I told you there fine already!" Eriol sighed taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just really nervous." Sakura replied feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Eriol called for a taxi and told the taxi driver where to take them. They first had to bring there luggage to the apartmen they were starying at. Once they got there Sakura was really nervous for she will finally be meeting Eriol's mother.

30 minutes later...

The yellow taxi came to a stop and Sakura and Eriol murmmered a thank you to the driver and gave him the money.

"Eriol.. I'm nervous!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's going to be alright Sakura, my mother doesn't bite.. much." Eriol laughed. Sakura slapped him playfully and tried to calm herself down. They walked inside and tried to find Eriol's mother.

"Eriol, honey!" a woman's voice spoke.

"Mother!" Eriol exclaimed and walked over to a lady with black hair that went up to her shoulders. Her beautiful midnight blue eyes twinkling. _'That must be how Eriol got his eyes!' _Sakura thought, following close behind.

"How are you doing?" his mother asked giving him a tight hug.

"I've been fine, what about you?" Eriol asked pulling out the chair for Sakura.

"I've been fine also." Eriol's mom took her eyes off of Eriol and focused them on Sakura.

_'She is extremely beautiful! They make a very good match.' _

_'Uh oh she's looking at me! What do I do?!' _Sakura panicked in her mind.

"You dear, must be Sakura that I have heard on and on about. I am Eriol's mother, Lyn." Lyn took out her hand to shake Sakura's.

"I am Kinomoto Sakura. Please to meet you." Sakura said shaking her hands with Lyn. All of her butterflies have gone and now she was extremely happy that Lyn was not disgusted with her.

"Like wise. It seems to me that we are going to become really close." Lyn smiled. Sakura returned one of her own smiles. They talked and chatted and babbled on about their lives and before you knew it, both Lyn and Sakura got closer to each other. Eriol just sat back and relaxed eating his food and listening to them talk which brought a smile to his face. That was when he decided to join in with the chatter.

"Now I need to find a job here for a year!" Sakura whined, not wanting to work.

"Well, Sakura I know this guy owns a modeling company. Maybe I can take you there whenever your free and you can get a job as a model there. You know, I really think that you are fit to be a model. You absolutely gorgeous!" Lyn said.

"A-a-a model?!" Sakura gasped. "Really?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. How about we go in two days. I can pick you up from you apartment and we will go!" Lyn said happily.

"Okay!"

"Umm.. sorry to break the conversation but mom, Sakura and I need to move into our new apartment and unpack. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow okay mother?" Eriol said to Lyn putting on his jacket.

"Okay, bye honey. And remember, all the furniture is already in your apartment. I bought all the things that you guys will need."(a/n: did I mention that Eriol's family is rich?) Lyn said drawing him into a hug. After that she drew Sakura in a hug and whispered into her ear. "It was very nice meeting you darling. I hope to see you soon." Sakura smiled at her and said. "Same here."

"Well, I'll just go to the ladies room. Bye!" Lyn said taking her purse and walking to the restroom.

"Let me just call a taxi here to get us back to the apartment ok." Eriol said taking his cell out. Sakura nodded and sat down on a bench near by.

15 minutes later..

Sakura and Eriol have finally reached their destination and started to unpack everything. Their apartment was really nice. Once you walk in, there is a living room that had a loveseat, and a single chair.There was also a T.V. with DVD players and tape player. Beside that there is a hall that leads to two bedrooms, and a washroom. When you go back to the front door and go left, there is a small kitchen and a table with two chairs.

"Wow it's pretty nice." Sakura commented.

"Yup, now we just need to buy new clothes since we didn't have to bring our old ones. My mother insisted since as we are living in Japan now." Eriol said.

"But first, I want to sleep! I'm tired." Sakura mummbled yawning, falling onto the sofa.

"Yeah let's just rest for now." he said sitting on the chair. _'Why am I so lucky to have you Sakura?' _Eriol thought to himself looking at Sakura's sleeping form. Then he too, fell asleep.

2 hours later..

"ERIOL! I GET THIS ROOM!" Sakura yelled.

"What..?" Eriol asked waking up. He walked over to Sakura which was in one of the rooms.

"Why would I want this room when it's all pink?" Eriol asked her.

"Well.. you might like the colour pink." Sakura said cutely winking. "Can we go shopping now?" Sakura asked. "I want to shop for clothes and things to decorate my room with."

"Yeah sure. But we have to wait for my mom to drop off my father's car. Nobody uses it anymore so she is going to let us use it since he's gone." Eriol sighed.

"Oh? I didn't tell you? Your mom came an hour ago and dropped it off, it's right outside!" Sakura said grabbing her pink purse.

"Oh alright then let's get going."

Shopping Mall...

"Oh my god! I want to go in that store over there!" Sakura said walking into her favourite store. Eriol followed behind expecting to hold all of her shopping bags and to pay for them. (a/n: Poor Eriol!)

1 hour later...

"Thank you so much Eriol!" Sakura said and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "But don't you like the clothes that I bought?" Sakura bought a blue jean jacket, a pink shirt that said "Sorry, I'm taken" in black.

"Now we have to go buy you some clothes! And I promise this, I'll pay." Sakura said.

Eriol chuckled and said. "No don't worry about it, it's fine."

"But Eri-" Sakura whined but was cut off when she banged into somebody and landed on her butt.

"Oww..!" Sakura said rubbing her butt. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Sakura apologized. She looked up and saw shocked amber eyes staring right at her.

"S-Syy-Syaor." she got out before running to the nearest washroom.

"ERIOL?!" Syaoran yelled. Beside Syaoran were two friends staring at where Sakura was just standing, mummbling things like "Damn" , "She's hott!"

**"XIAOLANG?! Is that you?! YOUR THE SYAORAN SHE HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT? THE LYING BASTARD THAT CHEATED ON HER!" **Eriol yelled with anger in his voice. By now the whole mall was probably looking at the scene.

"." Syaoran said nothing.

"Well listen Xiaolang, you hurt Sakura so much! I don't know how I could ever consider you as my friend." and with that, Eriol walked off looking for Sakura, leaving Syaoran there with his two friends looking very confused.

Hmm.. hopefully that was an okay chapter! Okay.. well here is the explanation. Syaoran and Eriol know each other because when they were younger, they were best friends because they were in the same class. But now since as they are older they haven't seen each other for a long time. So yeah.. but anyways hopefully that makes sense! RR!!!!!

PinkBabi


	8. Chapter 8

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed! I'm really surprised at the reviews that I have.. I thought this story would suck!

OMG!!!! I actually reached 100 reviews! haha I never thought I would get that much! THANKS A BUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Now my goal is 200:D:D

I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I just can't because I'm always in a hurry to update so I don't take long..so I will try to make the chapters as long as i can.

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile.. my computer was FUCKED up!! It wouldn't let me open my internet! Sorry again everyone!

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know... ( As you can see, the ages have changed because 5 years have passed)

All the girls are 21 years old

All the guys are 22 years old

**Chapter 8**

**Sakura's POV**

_'Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I just saw him again! He's so handsome! Don't be thinking those thoughts Sakura, remember what he did to you? RIGHT he cheated on you with that slut Tomoyo.' _I thought sobbing really hard. I ignored the other people that were in the washroom. They all looked at me with sympathy. Yeah they must have seen the incident out there.

I felt like I could just pull my hair out and yell. Yell all the pain that they put me through. I walked over to the mirror and saw that I looked like a horrible mess. I quickly wiped my tears and took off looking for Eriol.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Damnit." I muttered, my fists clenching into a fist. I ran my hand through my messy chocolate hair.

"Yo man, what the hell happened?" one of Syaoran's friends named Makoto asked. Makoto has jet black hair that was spiked up and dark brown eyes that made any person melt.

"Nothing nothing." Syaoran mummbled.

"You sure man?"asked the other friend who was Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi has light brown hair which was also spiked up and dark hazel eyes that also made any person melt.

"Yeah." Syaoran whispered but in the corner of his eye, you could see a little tear forming. Makoto and Kiyoshi saw that and shared a look. Kiyoshi just shrugged.

**Sakura's POV**

Just as I walked out the door, I saw Eriol sitting on a near by bench waiting. "Eriol." I called.

"Sakura god I was dead worried, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm.. not good but I will try to forget that I ever bumped into him." I said, sighing.

"I just can't believe Xiaolang would do that. That's just not him." Eriol said.

"Xiaolang? Is that his chinese name or something?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "But anyway, if you want we can go back to the apartment and have you rest."

"Naw not right now. I just had a rest before we came. I want to go see Rika."

"Are you sure? You were just a mess a while ago.."

"Yeah, I'm sure and like I said I want to forget what just happened." Eriol didn't argue back so they left off to Rika's house with Sakura telling him the directions.

**Rika's POV**

Ding Dong 

'I didn't invite anyone over.. did I?' I thought. The doorbell rung two more times.

"Geesh.. no patience." I muttered. I turned the knob and came face to face with Sakura and Eriol.

"SAKURA IS THAT YOU?!!?!?" I shreiked in a suprised voice. Boy did she make my day better.

"RIKA!" Sakura cried. They hugged each other for so long crying tears of happiness.

"I missed you so much girl, you wouldn't have known how much I cried when you left." I said.

"I know, same here. How've you been?" Sakura asked pulling out of the hug and wiping hers and Rika's tears.

"Good good, come in." Rika said getting out of they way. After Sakua stepped into the house Eriol was about to step in but Rika slammed the door right in his face which caused Eriol to curse aloud.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about Eriol!" Sakura yelled opening the front door. "Oh I'm so sorry Eriol, I totally forgot about you there!" Sakura said.

"No I should be saying sorry because I slammed the door on his face." Rika said sternly.

"No worries." Eriol chuckled.

"Oh why don't you introduce me to the handsome hunk Sakura." I smiled.

"Okay. Rika this is Eriol. Eriol, Rika." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet yah Eriol." I exclaimed shaking hands with him.

"Yeah, likewise."

"So anyways lets go into the living room and we can catch up okies." Rika said leading them.

**Normal POV**

They all talked and Eriol and Rika got to know each other more. They laughed at funny stories when they weren't with each other and they had a blast. Soon Sakura forgot about what had happened at the mall but I'm pretty sure Sakura will remember it soon.

With Syaoran..

Syaoran walked into his apartment and settled his keys on the the counter.

"Fuck I can't get her out of my mind!" Syaoran cursed as his fist came into contact with the counter.

"I need a nap." he said to himself. He settled on the couch and tried to think about anything other then Sakura but he failed trying. He just wanted to kiss those lips again and tell her that he loved her but that would never happen unless god was on his side. The last thing he thought about was Sakura before he drifted off into a deep slumber.

There you go! Chpt. 8 and again, I'm sorry for not updating for awhile hehe.. you kno with my computer screwed but atleast my old laptop still works hehe. YAY I can't wait until my birthday! Dec.20th and then there is Christmas and then Boxing Day! Damn I love this month lol but anyway REVIEW PLZ!

PinkBabi


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed! I'm really surprised at the reviews that I have.

Happy Birthday to me..well like 2 days ago lol. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody! Thank-you for your reviews.

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

(a/n)

Things to know... ( As you can see, the ages have changed because 5 years have passed)

All the girls are 21 years old

All the guys are 22 years old

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

_'Great another day at school! I'm so tired!' _Tomoyo thought. She picked up the phone to call the university to tell them she was sick and that she wouldn't be attending. Of course that was a lie but she was just so tired working at the bakery at the same time. Right after she hung up, the phone suddenly rang. Tomoyo sighed and looked at the caller ID.

_'Syaoran..what does he want? I haven't talked to him in like one year!' _Tomoyo wondered. _'I'll find out soon enough.'_ She was nervous. Really nervous.

"Hello. Tomoyo here. " She answered shakely.

"Tomoyo, it's Syaoran.. I uh really need to talk to you. It's urgent. Can we meet some place? It's really important." Came his muscular voice.

"Uh.. okay what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked at the same time wondering what would be important.

"I'll tell you when I see you. Meet me at Penguin Park in 10 minutes." and with that he hung up.

"Great there goes my day of staying home." Tomoyo muttered walking down the hall to her room so she could get ready. She quickly brushed her shoulder length hair. She had her waist length hair for far too long and she was getting tired of it so she cut it. Tomoyo quickly pulled on jeans and a violet t-shirt and got her wallet and my keys. Soon, very soon she will see the one she **_loves _**again.

"Oh shit I need gas!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Damn it, I'm going to be late."

**Syaoran's POV **

"Where is she?" I mummbled waiting on a bench, loosing my patience. I looked up and my eyes landed on a Sakura Tree. Right right, just the perfect place to sit. Instantly I thought of Sakura. The beautiful goddess that I loved so much.

"Syaoran!"

I looked the direction of the voice and saw Tomoyo running towards me.She hasn't really changed since the last time I saw her. Finally she came! She was about 15 minutes late.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I needed gas and there were so many cars!" Tomoyo said trying to gasp for air from running.

"Nah it's alright." I said.

"Anyways what was so important that you need to tell me?" She asked sitting down next to me. I looked straight into her amethyst eyes.

"Sa-Saku-Sakura.." Instantly her eyes filled with worry.

"What ab-about her?" she asked almost having tears in her eyes. She probably still hadn't gotten over the fact about Sakura hating her to hell.

"Sakura.. she's back in Tomoeda." I answered looking down.

"She..she's back." I heard her whisper with an unbelieveable look on her face. "Why..?" she whispered again.

"I ran into her at the mall. She was with my ex-best friend Eriol." I explained to her.

"Are.. they dating?" Tomoyo asked.

A flash of jealousy crossed my eyes. I tightened my fist and pounded it on the bench we were sitting on. Tomoyo jumped and looked at me with the what's-wrong-with you look.

"Sorry." I mummbled.

"Your jealous." Tomoyo stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not jealous Tomoyo. I'm just mad that I almost fucked you." I snapped, my temper raising.

Tomoyo sighed. That hurt her like a ton of bricks. She wouldn't let it show thought. Even though Syaoran doesn't know that she loves him. He will sooner or later.

"Look Syaoran. I know you jealous, you don't have to deny it. What we did was wrong but we can't change the past. We're.. just going to have to see what's in store for us." she stated.

"Whatever." I muttered. "I'm out. I need to think about all of this."

Tomoyo sighed again watching his retreating figure. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I loved him all those years ago and I still do. He will never love me the way I do." she whispered as a tear came rolling out of her astonishing amethyst eyes.

**Sakura's POV **

It was twelve in afternoon and Sakura was still sleeping under her covers.

"Rise and shine Sakura." Eriol said, walking into my room. I moaned and moved my position and started sleeping peacefully again. Eriol sighed and ran his hand through his navy hair.

"SAKURA WAKE UP SO WE CAN GO AND SEEYOUR FRIENDNAOKO!!!" Eriol shouted. Instantly, I sat up and tried to get up but I ended up tripping on my sheets. Eriol started laughing his head off and saying how much of a klutz I was. Oh he is so going to get it! Eriol came over to give me a hand. I gracefully took it but i ended up pulling him down and getting up, brushing off my shorts.

"Hah! Look who's a klutz now!" I smirked and stuck my tounge out.

"Oh but don't you remember the time when you said you tripped on a rock but there was actually nothing on the ground?" he shot back.

"I.. uh.. no there was a rock!" I whined. Eriol placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you, klutz or not." he replied and walked out of the room. A smile formed on my lips.

_'Maybe I chose the right one this time.' _

30 minutes later..

"Hoe, I can't believe I'm seeing Naoko again. Good thing Rika lived in the same place or else she couldn't have been able to tell me where Naoko now lives. Other than that, I wouldn't have seen her either!" I babbled on.

"Okay Sakura, if your not going to ring the doorbell, I am." Eriol said.

"Oh haha okay..sorry." I replied. We waited there with a moment of silence waiting for the door to open. The door creaked open and a head popped out. Her eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Um, may I help you?" Naoko asked in a small voice.

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What? No hug and no I miss you?"

She looked at me confusingly and after about a minute she finally said something.

"Sa-Sakura?!" she asked unsure if it was me. I nodded my head and her jaw opened and her eyes widended. She jumped on me and gave me a tight hug. I could feel warm liquid on my shoulder as she cried for joy.

There was chapter 9! I know, crappy ending but oh well.. I'm going to try updating more often now since I have like 17 days of school off! Thanks a ton for reviewing everybody! This is my Christmas gift to ya'll.

PinkBabi


	10. Chapter 10

Hey this is the next chapter to Starting A New Life...thank you to everybody that reviewed! I'm really surprised at the reviews that I have. Somebody..but I forgot who said that the characters are OOC..yeah I forgot to mention that lol. 

I would really like to thank my reviewers that reviewed chapter 9. I hope you guys continue to review through out my whole story. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews )

FanficPixie, Sakuralover, Carmela-chan, gUrLa-aYa-16, Like I totally love Robin, pixie(anonymous), Cherrysinger, czee, Mi Mi(anonymous), angel-demoness7, LadyCresentStar

Like, I totally love Robin - Babi means pig? lol thats kinda funny.. lol well i'm not maylay. so yeah anyways thanks for letting me know . Now i know one word in maylay.

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been going out for 2 years. Syaoran and Tomoyo betray Sakura and Sakura is moving. 5 years later she comes back and what happens if she sees Syaoran and Tomoyo again?(and plus Sakura changed a bit)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

"speaking"

'thoughts'

(a/n)

Things to know... ( As you can see, the ages have changed because 5 years have passed)

All the girls are 21 years old

All the guys are 22 years old

Chapter 10

Sakura's POV

"Oh my, you have changed alot!" Naoko exclaimed pulling away from the hug.

"Me? Let's talk about you! You're not wearing your glasses and your wearing make-up!" I said surprised.

"Well.. I thought that I needed a change." Naoko replied.

"Here, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Eriol." I said moving aside.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Naoko." Naoko smiled shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too." Eriol replied.

"Leave it up to Sakura to find a hot guy." Naoko winked.

I was shocked when Naoko said that.. she was never into guys back then. I guess 5 years does do alot of change.

"Anyways Naoko! How've you been?" I asked pushing her into the door cutting of the words she was going to say next. We walked into the living room and I saw a handsome guy watching television.

"Uh.. Naoko, am I missing something here?" I asked eyeing the guy and pointing at him.

"Sakura, it's rude to point at somebody you don't know!" Naoko scolded walking over to the guy. He had jet black hair and and dark brown eyes.

"Hmm.. you look really familiar." Eriol said trying to think where he saw him from.

"As a matter of fact, you do too." the guy said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed out of no where which startled everybody and look towards her direction.

"You're that guy from the mall that was with.. Syaoran." I said, mummbling the last word at the end.

"Yeah, my name is Makoto." Makoto said. (A/N: Can anyone think of a last name for Makoto?)

"Eriol Hirrigazawa." Eriol replied. Makoto nodded at him.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, pleased to meet you." I smiled. Makoto nodded at her too. "Uh, I need to talk to Naoko alone for a minute. Thanks." I stated dragging her off into the kitchen.

Sakura and Naoko...

"Oh my god, Naoko!!!" I squealed.

"What?" Naoko asked raising a brow.

"Is he like, your boyfriend or something?" I asked with wide eyes waiting for her answer.

"No he's my brother." Naoko said sarcastically.

"Oh my, Naoko Yanagisawa(A/N: Is that how you spell her last name?) actually going out with a guy! I'm so proud of you." I squealed again.

Naoko giggled. "Yup.. hard to believe right? Anyway! .. You ran into Syaoran at the mall?" Naoko asked worringly. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Can we just not talk about it?" I asked getting depressed. "And no. He didn't even touch a hair on my head."

"Okay good.Yeah sure, whenever you're ready you can tell me. Always remember that I'm here for you alright?"

"Yeah.." I mummbled and then walked off back to the living room area.

"Naoko! I've got to go. I'm meeting my friend at his house." Makoto told Naoko while getting up and stretching.

"Okay." Naoko replied walking over to him to give him a sweet kiss. "Buh bye."

"Later Makoto, nice meeting you." I said politely. He just nodded at me and walked out of the front door.

Normal POV

Makoto got into his white Acura and put the key into the ignition. Now, he was going to Syaoran's house because Syaoran had asked him to repair his T.V, since Makoto was a very good mechanic. Once he got to Syaoran's house, his cell started to ring.

"Makoto." he answered.

"It's Syaoran, where the hell are you?!" Syaoran grumbled.

"Relax, I'm right outside your door. It's your fault you won't open it." Makoto replied smirking. He heard him grumble a few words before the door opened.

"Oh I see you have opened the door. Bye." Makoto said in the cell and hung up still having the same smirk he had on before.

"Get that smirk off your face before I slam the door in your nose." Syaoran stated. Immediately, Makoto lost his smirk. He had had experience from before when Syaoran "accidently" closed the door on his nose. Now it was Syaoran's turn to smirk which made Makoto glare at him icely.

"Whatever." He muttered and stepped into the house. They walked over to Syaoran's room to get working on the T.V.

"Yo guess what Syaoran." Makoto said.

"What?" Syaoran asked sitting down on his bed.

"Remember at the mall when you ran into that really hot girl. She's friends with Naoko and I was over at her house. Then her and the Eriol dude came. They're going out." Makoto answered.

"Sakura.." Syaoran whispered. 'Why the hell did I blow my chance with her? ALL BECAUSE OF TOMOYO. God damn it! I should've never done that. What the hell was I thinking?' Syaoran argued in his mind.

(Well here's the story. Syaoran and this other guy Kenneth were absolute enemies. Kenneth had wanted Sakura from the day he set his aqua eyes on her emerald ones. Who wouldn't after they've seen her breath taking eyes? He then heard that Syaoran and Sakura were going out, he detested Syaoran even more. Kenneth always tried to make up rumors that Syaoran was cheating on Sakura but they would never work. Syaoran told him to back off but he wouldn't. Unless he did something for him. Sleep with Tomoyo was what he had to do. Syaoran thought that nobody would know about this so he made the unwise choice and decided that he will do anything to get Kenneth of his and Sakura's backs. Okay well there is most of the explanation hopefully that does not confuse you. BACK TO THE STORY.)

"Okay Syaoran yo! You keep on spacing out whenever I mention Kinomoto. What the hell's been going on about her that I don't know?" Makoto asked a bit frustrated.

"Fine you want to know?!" Syaoran shouted.

"YES."

Okay, really dumb ending of the chapter but oh well live with it. If the reason that Syaoran cheated on Sakura was REALLY lame then please don't say that to me if you decide to review because I already know it's REALLY lame, gay, and dumb lol. I couldn't think of anything else so I just let my imagination come out. Haha anyways please review and please don't flame:( I'm just a sad grade sevener looking for reviews.. LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Pink Babie ( haha changed it because babi means pig LOL )


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody, srry about the wait! Like i said in the note, i couldn't think of anything to write and yeah. 

Thanks everybody so much who gave suggestions! Especially FanficPixie! That was really long! That really makes me happy that somebody out there is giving time for my story and to write that long of a suggestion. SPECIAL THANKS!

Comments:

nipagirl12193 - Nope I'm not phillipino.

To people who think that my chapters are too short..I'm sorry but I can't really help my self because I'm not used to writing such long chapters. Just give me some time because this is my first story.. geesh lol. And another thing.. why do people flame? If they don't like the story then why bother flaming it's just a waste of their time. All they have to do is simply stop reading and get lost..geez they piss me off.

ALSO another thing.. what the heck is third person omniscient narrator? I have no clue what that is though I've heard of that before.. can somebody please tell me? It would be really helpful.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

Chapter 11

"Whoa..never thought your life would be so rocky." Makoto stated. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Syaoran grumbled. "Just forget about it and start working on my T.V."

"Uh yeah I'll get right to that." Makoto said.

With Sakura.  
"Well Eriol and I should leave now. We still have to head to the mall to get some more clothes." Sakura said grabbing her purse.

"Awwwe! You guys have to visit soon again okay?" Naoko pouted which made Eriol chuckled.

"Yeah of course right Eriol?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah bye nice meeting you Naoko." Eriol replied. Sakura and Naoko exchanged hugs and Eriol and Sakura left.

"Well to the mall I guess?" Eriol asked.

"Yup. We still haven't bought any clothes for you."

"Then we'll get some clothes for me today."

As they drove all was silent. Sakura looked out her window and watched everything go by. The silence was making Eriol wonder what Sakura was thinking about.

Once they got to the mall they took off the seatbelts and got out. First, they decided they would take pictures in the booth. They made really funny faces and kept two each. After, they bought Eriol clothes and Sakura bought some clothes of her own.

"Eriol wait for me here I need to go the washroom." Sakura said walking off.

Eriol nodded looking at her retreating form.

"Hopefully she doesn't take long I'm bored to death.' Eriol thought to himself.

BOOM

Somebody had crashed into him. Eriol quickly made a move and prevented the girl from falling by grabbing her wrist.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Came the angels' voice. Eriol looked up and saw her eyes. They took her breath away. Even though her eyes were breath taking, Sakura's eyes were much more. He took his time to look at her and saw that she was very pretty and had amethyst eyes and smokey grey and violet hair. That "girl" looked at Eriol and instantly started liking him. (a/n: I'm not gonna say what he looks like since you guys already know.)

Tomoyo, embarassed, pulled her wrist away and said. "Oh my phone!"

Eriol looked down at the broken phone on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that.. could I ..buy you another one?" Eriol asked. He totally forgot at that moment that he had a girlfriend.

"No no no. I'm sorry it was my fault I should've watched where I was going." Tomoyo nodded her head no and kneeled down to pick up the pieces of her phone and threw it in the nearest garbage. No use of it anymore. Since Tomoyo is rich she can always get another.

"Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa." he said pulling his hand out.

"Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." Tomoyo smiled shaking his hand. Shock froze him once he heard her name. This gorgeous lady in front of him was Tomoyo?

'It can't be her. There are.. a lot of Tomoyo's in Japan..right?' Eriol thought.

"Uhm.. nice to meet you." Eriol said trying his best to smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Tomoyo grinned showing her white teeth.

"Eriol I'm ba-." Sakura got cut off seeing Tomoyo's smiling face.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered.

Instantly Tomoyo smile faded and a shocked expression replaced it.

Just great. Tomoyo.. the person Eriol just met is Sakura's enemy. But already Eriol is in love with her. I guess it's just love at first sight.

OKAY!!! there is Chapter 11! Sorry if it was short. Thanks everybody so much for giving me great ideas. I promise I will put them to good use. REVIEW!

And! Okay I'm thinking of writing another CCS story. I don't know if it will be one-shot or just another story. Well either one it will be called "My Dreams Are Awakening". Here I will tell you guys the summary:

Sakura keeps on having the same dreams over and over again ever since Syaoran left to Hong Kong. What will happen when her dream finally awakens? Will it turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing?

Okay it will be your choice if you want me to write this story or not. Tell me in your review! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - - - Starting A New Life 

eheh..nervous laugh uhh to start off.. srry for the very late update. Right now I seriously don't fell like typing this chapter out! It's soooo hott here my hands are like already tired of typing haha..whelp i did this for you guys cough especially Sakuralover haha yes now i can see previews ) Hope you enjoy this chapter and after this chapter, don't be surprised that you don't find me updating..

Chapter 12

Instantly Tomoyo smile faded and a shocked expression replaced it.

As Sakura stared intently at Tomoyo's shocked face she felt as if she was torn apart. She hasn't seen her for this long and now she's back and talking to her boyfriend, Eriol. Sakura felt as if she was going to cry for joy from seeing Tomoyo. Sure, Sakura truely detested Tomoyo but from not seeing her for soo long.. she wanted to break down and run into her arms to embrace her tightly. She kept herself from doing that thought and just stared at Tomoyo like she had grown two heads.

Tomoyo was just absolutely shocked as she saw Sakura. She didn't know that Sakura had changed this much. She had grown more mature and beautiful. Tomoyo felt a pang of hurt as she remembered what she had done to Sakura. Tomoyo peeled her eyes off of her form and looked down at her feet. Tears were no doubt slipping through her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. She sniffed a bit and put a small, fake smile on her face and said, "It's nice to meet you Eriol good-bye."

She was about to hastly walk away before she heard that familiar voice yet again.

"Tomoyo. It's really you?" Sakura whispered softly, all of the hate washed away; she didn't want to be angry and stressed right now. Tomoyo turned around slowly and tried hard not to look at Sakura but she couldn't help it. Her petite figure ran over to Sakura and embraced her tightly as she dug her head into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tomoyo whispered over and over again. Her eyes shut tightly as new fresh tears poured out. Sakura's eyes suddenly softened over a bit. She didn't want to get to emotional but a couple of tears fell out of her shining eyes. Sakura also didn't want to be rude and tell Tomoyo to fuck off so she hugged her back. She looked desperately at Eriol but all he did was shrug.

"Tomoyo.. it's okay." Sakura whispered and sighed after that. Tomoyo pulled back and her red, puffy eyes widened.

"I..I thou-thought that you woul-would hate me for the rest of your life." Tomoyo stuttered a bit. Sakura's face suddenly turned a bit cold.

"Just because I said it's okay, doesn't mean I don't still hate you." Sakura stated, glaring at the wall.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tomoyo mummbled quietly.

"Just tell me why! Why would you and Syaoran do that to me!" Sakura questioned angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Tomoyo looked at her sadly and held her head down.

"I think you should ask Syaoran that. I only did this to save your life." Tomoyo cracked out. Sakura all of a sudden looked confused. She didn't know what in hells name Tomoyo was talking about. Save her life? For what?

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked desperate to know.

"I told you. It'll be better to ask Syaoran than to question me. I will be leaving now. And Sakura.. It's good to see you. I'm serious. I missed you all these years." Tomoyo quietly said the last part not knowing if Sakura heard her but she did clearly. She started to walk away and Sakura was going to call after her but decided against it. She will go to Syaoran and ask him herself.

"Fuck!" Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"Sakura I think we should be going now." Eriol said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. We should, it's been such a rough day."

Next Day..

Sakura slammed the car door shut and walked nervously to the front door. She needed to know what Tomoyo meant by 'go ask Syaoran' and 'I only did this to save your life'. Her small fist knocked on the front door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. The door opened and it showed a woman with great beauty. The lady had jet black hair up into a tight bun and her dark chesnut eyes showed no emotion.  
As soon as she saw Sakura, she hugged her so tight that Sakura could hardly breathe.

"Sakura darling, I haven't seen you for such a while." Her cherry lips formed into a wide grin showing her pearls.

"I'm sorry Yelan, I was in the States. But how have you been?" Sakura asked pulling out of the embrace.

"Fine." Yelan replied studying Sakura's features.

_'Oh what happened to you and my son, darling. You would'e made the perfect woman for my dear son.'_

"Uhmm.. well is Syaoran around?" Sakura nervously asked.

"Oh you don't know? Syaoran moved into an apartment not far from here. He said he needed.. independence for a while." Yelan answered, noticing the nervousness Sakura held.

_'Yes indeed.. she is still in love with my Syaoran.'_

"Do you need directions?" Yelan asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes please." Sakura sighed. Yelan told Sakura the directions and Sakura thanked her. As she was heading to his house, she slowed down and said quietly to herself, "I can't do this.. I can't see him again."

As the apartment building that he lived in came in view, Sakura's heart nearly stopped.

She couldn't talk to him and see him again..can she?

Chapter finished..

Sorrie for the short chpt. Review )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 - - - Starting A New Life

- -  
- Pink Babie - Okay, here's the next chpt.. I relly want to finish up this storie soon and then start to focus on 'WBT' and then maybe I will start on a new storie.. hopefully this storie and WBT become successful at then end :) so u gotta REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. :) ( I want to reach the 200 mark)

P.S - This storie will most likely end very, very soon. P.S.S - I REALLY want to finish this story.. it's practically been a year hah..

Chapter 13

- - -

She couldn't talk to him and see him again..can she?

- - -

No she had to do this, she had to confront him and ask him the reason he cheated on her. If she didn't, what's the point in living if her life is all just a lie?

Sakura let out a sigh as she parked her car. She slowly got out and walked towards Syaoran's apartment. Should she take the stairs or elevator? Sakura decided to take the stairs so she could buy some time and think of something to say to him. Sakura was stressed and she couldn't believe that she was doing this.

As she stood infront of Syaoran's apartment door, all she could think of was 'oh shit, i'm here.' Sakura bit her soft, bottom lip in frustration and brought her small fist up to the door to knock. She closed her eyes shut and thought about it for a moment. What will she say? How will he react to see her standing in front of him? She felt herself knocking on the apartment door.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I doing here?' Sakura thought to herself. Her ears perked up when she head movement inside. The door opened and once the person who lived there saw Sakura, his eyes filled with pure shock.

- - -

Eriol sighed as he place his cup of coffee down onto the table. He just sat there at a restaurant looking outside of a window near him. Cars passed by and busy people scattered around the city. Eriol was out in space thinking about Sakura and where she had gone. Did he make a right choice to let his girlfriend talk to her ex? It was quite obvious that Syaoran still loved Sakura very much and Eriol didn't know whether or not he could control him self if Syaoran made Sakura cry or do something worse. His trance was cut off when a small figure sat herself across Eriol. Eriol focused his eyes on the figure and noticed that it was only Tomoyo. Her amethyst eyes stared into his with worry.

"Uh.. well hello Tomoyo good to see you here." Eriol let out in a soft, soothing voice. All of the worry in Tomoyo's eyes vanished as her eyes were replaced with gleam and joyfullness.

"Hey Eriol. Right?" Tomoyo replied.

"Yah." Eriol answered shortly as he focused his gaze back on the city.

"You seem preoccupied." Eriol didn't answer for a minute and Tomoyo thought that he was somewhat ignoring her.

"If you don't want me he--." Tomoyo started but got cut off with Eriol's hand brushing againts Tomoyo's. She blushed at the contact and Eriol noticed this so he took his hand back.

'Oh god..why should I be blushing. Don't tell me... I'm falling for Eriol?'

"No of course I want you here. Well it would be better to have company right?" Eriol interupted, looking hard at Tomoyo which made her nervous.

"Well are you sure? Cause, I can leave right now." Tomoyo said nervously.

"No. Stay." Eriol stated clearly, looking directly into her alluring eyes. Eriol was gazing into them so deeply, he felt as if he could see her soul. He just loved the colour of her breath taking eyes, he could get lost in them so easily. Was... he falling in love with Tomoyo Daidouji? It was forbidden though, he has Sakura.

Tomoyo saw the way he was looking into her eyes she started to get uncomfortable. She shifted her eyes to the table but looked back up. She then looked into his eyes and saw for the first time, that they were such a deep navy blue. She was drawed to his eyes and couldn't look away. Was Tomoyo falling for.. Eriol Hiirigazawa? Maybe Eriol was the key to forget about her love for Syaoran. What's the point? Syaoran will never love her. He has his eyes on her ex best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.

- - -

"Sa- ..Sakura?" Syaoran stuttered. He was flabbergasted that Sakura was visiting him this moment. He slightly pinched his arm to see if this was actually reality and not just his dream.

Sakura looked away and tried to keep the tears in. She gulped and finding her voice she said,

"Hello Li."

Syaoran looked at her, his mouth in a round o. He had no idea what to say or think.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked taking a peek into his apartment.

Syaoran was literally going crazy inside him self. His dreams were practically coming true. He had always wished that he could gave the guts to talk to Sakura and tell her the reason why he had cheated on her. But now, Sakura was the one coming to him.

"Uh..yah yah come in." Syaoran answered slowly, closing the door once she stepped in. "Make yourself at home."

Sakura walked towards a sofa and sat down. She finally shifted her eyes so she saw Syaoran and saw the eyes that she loved most. Boy, she missed him and his features like HELL. Syaoran gazed back lovingly and seated himself next to Sakura.

"There must be a reason you're here." Syaoran started off.

"Well.. yes. I want to know why you and Tomoyo had betrayed me. I saw Tomoyo and talked to her. She said that it would be better if you had told me instead. So here I am." Sakura explained.

Syaoran nodded his head and said,"Oh."

There was a moment of silence until Sakura broke the train of thoughts.

"So yah going to tell me or what?" Sakura asked looking at her feet.

"Right...the reason why we betrayed you... Do you remember Kenneth? The one we went to school with in high school?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded her head which meant to go on.

"He..he threatened Tomoyo and I that he would.. well kill you if me and Tomoyo didn't well you know.." Syaoran started off. Sakura's eyes widened and was about to speak but Syaoran spoke first.

"I swear, we didn't want to! I..I didn't want him to touch a hair on your head!" Syaoran exclaimed, his hands going up in the air. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Sakura...I still-I still.. love you." He got out. And with that, he pulled her close to him and landed a passionate kiss onto her lips.

Sakura was in complete shock. She had always loved his soft lips on her own and now she had finally felt them once again. Her mind went crazy.. she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think! So the only thing she let herself do was kiss him back with all her passion that she had inside.

All this time, not seeing him for five years. She should've given him a chance to explain. She knew now. Syaoran wasn't in love with Tomoyo neither was he lusting for her.

He did it for a reason that she could never think of.

- - -

There's chpt 13!

Hmm you guys do remember that Tomoyo loves Syaoran rightt? Gotta admit, I TOTALLY forgot that she loved him. I was re-reading the chapters and it said that Tomoyo loved him.. i was like omg really? lol so yahh hope you update this chpt! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 - - - Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own.

- -  
- Pink Babie - YAY! I have finally reached the 200 mark

Thanks everybody for reviewing this story.  
If you noticed, I changed the title of this story because the other one was like... very bad.

Chapter 14

- - -

He did it for a reason that she could never think of.

- - -

"Syaoran.." Sakura mummbled quitely as she ended the kiss.

"I still love you too. I really do. But..." Sakura spoke trying to think of something to say. She was speechless right now and especially after that intense kiss, she didn't know what to think.

Syaoran got off the sofa and started walking around. Boy was he stressed.

"No Sakura! There isn't any buts! You love me, I love you what more is there to say!" Syaoran stated, making sure that Sakura heard every word.

Sakura stood up and shouted back at him.

"But I'm with Eriol now!"

Syaoran remained quiet. He had forgotten that she was with his best friend from grade school.

"Right." Syaoran spoke ever so quietly. "Damn it." he cursed. "You aren't going to stay with him right! I mean you're going to break up with him and.. and then we are going to get back together right?"

"Syaoran! It's not that simple. We.. we can't be together. Ever!" Sakura sobbed. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks more than before. It was ever so difficult for her to say those heart wrenching words.

Syaoran stood there shocked. She was just going to give up on him in a snap of a finger?

"Sakura! Fucking listen to me! We both love each other, we both never fucking stopped loving each other so why stop now huh? We're supposed to be with each other. We're supposed to fight for our love. That's what love is, so right now, your literally saying that you don't love me anymore." Syaoran shouted. Probably everybody in the whole damn building heard him.

Sakura shook her head. Her eyes all puffy and red, her hair in tangles, her clothes all wrinkled. She looked absolutely miserable. So much pressure was coming down onto her now she felt like she could die right then and there.

"I ca- can't. I don't wan- want to break Eri- Eriol." Sakura stuttered, quivering.

Syaoran chuckled while shaking his head.

"What! You think this is a funny matter!" Sakura sniffled.

"Pftt.. Eriol probably likes Tomoyo by now. That kid used to like everybody when we were in grade school. I mean come on, Tomoyo's a beautiful woman, why wouldn't Eriol fall for her?" Syaoran said.

Sakura stopped crying and stared at Syaoran with her mouth open.

"You're right." Sakura whispered so quietly the she wasn't even sure if Syaoran had heard her.

"The mall.. I saw them together speaking with each other." Sakura remembered.

She knew if for sure now. Tomoyo took away Syaoran from her so why wouldn't she take Eriol away from her?

"That bitch.."

- - -

Eriol walked through the park with his hands in his pocket with Tomoyo by his side. They were both in such an uncomfortable position. They were both experiencing what love feels like.

"So.. how do you think Sakura and Syaoran are doing?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol answered with a simple shrug.

"I'm really nervous. I don't know what to think."

Tomyo understood the position that he was in right now.

"I feel like my love for Sakura is fading away. I'm not sure if I love her anymore. I think.. I fell in love with somebody else." Eriol explained his feelings as he sat down on a bench near by.

He sighed as he ran his large hand through his already messed up hair.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You love somebody else.."

Eriol nodded his head. "I know now. I've made up my mind."

Tomoyo was really confused now. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay wait a minute. You've made up your mind about what!" Tomoyo inquired.

Eriol turned his body so that he was now facing Tomoyo. He searched her face and found that she really was confused. He smiled a little, she looked so cute.

"Wanna hear a story?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked even more confused then she was before. Eriol didn't even wait for an answer as he started telling the short story.

"There was this guy. He came to Japan with his girlfriend and he loved his girlfriend very much; he'd do anything for her." Eriol started his story.

"What are you getting at Eri-."

He cut her off.

"And what if while he was in Japan, he met his girlfriend's best friend and ended up falling for her." he continued.

Tomoyo thought about what he was saying. This all seemed to familiar to her, but she had a clue to what he was telling her. He was telling his life story. Tomoyo let out a small gasp as she realized that he had fallen in love with her.

"What if.. this guy doesn't even know the girl much." Tomoyo mummbled slowly.

"But what if they guy can get to know the girl." Eriol whispered staring hard at he clear beauty in front of him. His hand grabbed her soft tiny hand and held it in his. Tomoyo felt so much confidence in her now that she had heard that he loved her. She was right, she would forget all about Syaoran if she was with Eriol. Besides, she had fallen for Eriol so quickly she didn't even notice it until now.

"So what if they started by kissing each other or something." Tomoyo said slowly and nervously.

Eriol's lip twitched and it formed into a small, soft smile. He lifted his fingers under her chin and brought her face up to his. He inclined his head and their lips both connected together. Tomoyo felt a surge of delight go through her body as they kissed each other softly. The kiss ended shortly and Eriol put his forehead againts Tomoyo's.

Their breathing was rapid and once their breathing was back to normal, Tomoyo boldly wrapped her hands around Eriol's neck and pulled him closer as they yet again, kiss for the second time that day.

- - -

There's chpt 14!

WAHOO! It's my bday tomorrow oh yeahh! I'm finally turning 13 guys. Isn't that crazy? Heh.  
The best present from you guys is if you review! LoL. 


End file.
